Attention
by alyssalue3
Summary: Olivia seeks comfort in Wen before going to sing on The Music Scene.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I'm basing my story on the book not the Disney movie so Mohini and Charlie got together.

Olivia stared at the opened terminal. Flight 26 A to Los Angeles….why did she agree to do this again. Lemonade Mouth had been booked on The Music Scene, the nation's number one music critic to teens across the country. Olivia had almost fainted when Stella had told her. "It's going to be amazing!" Stella said while pacing the small confinement of her room "The whole country will be watching us!" Charlie was sitting in a big plaid chair in the corner, his arms wrapped around Mo's waist as she sits on him. Wen was standing in the doorway leaning against the doorframe while Olivia sat on Stella's bed. Olivia began to hyperventilate "The …..whole…country?" Wen quickly crossed the room and grabbed hold of Olivia's hands. "Hey…hey Olivia look at me. It'll be okay. We'll be right here for you." How could she look at Wen, his hands still clutching hers, and say no? Now looking at the small aluminum box of death she feels as if another panic attack is about to hit her. "So we have 3 tickets in row 28 and 2 in row 47" Olivia hears Stella say, pulling her out of her thoughts. "Me and Mo can take the two extra seats" Charlie says grabbing the tickets from Stella. "It's Mo and I, Charlie" Mo says taking the tickets from him giving him a peck on the cheek. "Hmmhmm" says Stella "alright but if I hear any canoodling I will personally go back there…." at this she walks right up to Charlie and puts her face right next to his and whispers "and you don't want me back there." Charlie gulps loudly which causes everyone to start laughing easing Olivia's mood slightly. As everyone begins to file in Olivia stays behind slightly debating wither to go forward, "Hey" Wen says coming up besides her "I'm right here." Wen holds out his hand and Olivia timidly takes it. How is it he can talk her into anything without even speaking?

They sit next to Stella in row 28 and within 15 minutes of flying she's out. Snoring like a chainsaw Wen and Olivia are left to their own. Ever few moments Olivia will look over at Wen and catches his eye. In response he gives her this wink that makes her knees shake and that trade mark smirk that well….it's just embarrassing to say what that makes her feel like. After the third time of this happening Wen says "hey Olivia" "hmmm" "you want to watch a movie" She looks up at him and he smiles, a genuine smile and all she can say is "sure."


	2. Chapter 2

After six hours in a plane and 2 and a half hours in horrible traffic they reach their hotel. "I don't see why that guy was so rude" Stella said as they walked through the hotel lobby. "Stella, you gave him the middle finger" Charlie said as he pushed the elevator button. "Well he deserved it….going 20 on the freeway then honking his horn at me like I'm the one screwing up." The girls got room 384 while the guys got room 362. Once the guys had dropped of their stuff they made their way to the girl's room. "Olivia why can't you sleep with Stella?" the guys heard Mo ask through the door. "Mo….I just….please can I have my own bed. I can't share." They heard Mo sigh heavily before saying "Fine." *Knock Knock Knock* "Come in" Stella shouts. The guys walk in and Charlie goes to stand near mom wrapping his arms around her waist while Wen goes to plop down on the bed by Olivia. "So what do you guys want to do" Stella asks. "Well we don't have to be at Music Scene until 8" started Wen "and we probably should be back her by 6 to get ready" Mo put in. "Alright so its 2 right now. We got plenty of time to go sight see" said Mo. "That sounds fun" "Yah Mo and I wanted to go see The Los Angeles County Museum of Art" Charlie said. Wen raised his eyebrows at Olivia who only smiled. There were probably a million of other places Charlie wanted to go to but For Mo he'd do anything. Stella just smiled and said "well I wanted to vist the Rock 'n Roll Hall of Fame. What about you O?" "Oh I was just gonna stay at the hotel and you know prepare for tonight." "You sure? I mean you're in Los Angeles imagine all the cool places we could go visit." "I'm sure." "Okay Wen?" "I'll stay here with Olivia." Olivia looks up suddenly surprised and Wen just smiles. "Okay" Stella says "then let's go you guys."

Stella, Mo, and Charlie walked out of the room and as the door shut Olivia turned to Wen. "You didn't have to stay with me." "I know but I wanted too." It was an instant. One glance, one touch of the hands, and Wen had pulled Olivia flush against him. "Wen" Olivia sighs. "I don't want to do anything unless you're absolutely sure." "I am" "Olivia" "Wen" Olivia pulls back "I care about you more then you probably know and. Wen I wouldn't want to be anywhere else then here with you right now." With that Wen kisses Olivia but it's not force full. In fact it's soft and Olivia feels as if she's in heaven. How many times in the past had she hoped for this? Wanted for him to simply reach out and hold her? At that moment, she had no interests in holding back from him anymore. She was tired of being afraid, afraid of what might happen, of what the consequences were to come. Right now she just wanted to be with Wen. So she took a chance. He was surprised when she leant into him slightly and playfully returned his kissed. Reacting to her invitation, he pulled her closer again then turned to push her down onto the bed, coming to rest partially over her. His one hand traced along her side, whilst he moved slightly off of her, to allow for her to settle herself in their new position. Looking into her darkened gaze, he found the conformation he needed, before instinct took over and he started kissing her down her jaw and neckline. Her hands came to rest on his head as she arched up against him. His fingers slipped under her top, tracing the skin of her sides whilst slowly making their way up her body, drawing her top up with them.

"Wen" Olivia says sitting up "I've never…." "Neither have I" "But your ex" "we were in eighth grade, besides it was just never right." "I'm scared" "Do you trust me?" The deciding moment, then she nods, ever so slightly. Her heart is pounding in her chest and it aches like never before. The ache builds up with the burning as Wen kisses her - harder this time - and his fingers begin to pull up her shirt. Fear wells up but she's not going to stop him. Olivia raises her arms up as he tugs her shirt up and off to the side, and then her hands fly down to cover herself. "Hey. Open your eyes." Olivia shakes her head. "Are you embarrassed?" She peeks at him through squinted eyes. "Your beautiful, you believe me don't you." She just stares at him and he says "It's true" he inches in closer and says in her ear "let me show you." His hands moved to unclasp her bra then filled them with the softness of her breasts as his mouth greedily closed over one of her nipples, sucking it hard.

Olivia's fingers tangled in his hair as she grunted her satisfaction, arching up to allow him better access, the contracting sensations down in her pelvic area causing her to grind up against him. Her hands moved down his sides, towards his groin and the obvious erection he was sporting. She stopped just before reaching his waist and he takes the hint, taking off his pants and shirt. she feels his fingers touching her bare waist, moving towards her shorts. The burning is so intense she feels like writhing, and while her mind is telling her to run outside before things go any further, she knows what she wants. With a sharp sigh, Olivia allows Wen to pull down her shorts, leaving her just in her plain white underwear.

"I never thought this would actually happen," Olivia whispers into his bare shoulder as she runs a hand over his abs. Wen nuzzles her cheek affectionately, "You never thought someone would want you?""No." Her fingers slip towards his boxers, but she doesn't think she can do it. "We don't have to go this far Liv, we could just…." "No" she says interrupting him "I want to I'm just afraid" she breaths in deeply "that you won't like it and then….then things won't be the same." "Olivia no matter what happens I will always be here for you.

Wen's fingers slip inside her panties, and he drags them off, and Olivia is too frightened to peek under the blanket, because the truth that they're both naked is shocking."Do you trust me?" Wen asks again, his left hand stroking her face while his left cups her bare waist. He hasn't looked under the blanket, and for that she's grateful; it still leaves her with the option to run away if she really wants, because Olivia knows that he'd never force her to do anything she didn't want to.

For a second her galloping heart nearly talks her out of it, because she doesn't want it to _hurt_, doesn't know if things will _change _or not. But then she sees his eyes and knows that right now, it doesn't matter. Wen is here with her, he loves her, and she wants to give him this gift of herself. She can only hope he doesn't abuse the right.

"Absolutely," Olivia whimpers, catching his lips with her own and closing her eyes.

When he slides into her, it doesn't hurt much – just an uncomfortable pressure and fiery stretching.

Its only 2:25 and Olivia and Wen are fast asleep when the down the hall the elevator dings open. "I can't believe you forgot your wallet, Mo" says Stella. "Well sorry I'll be fast." She opens the door Stella right on her heels when they spot the couple in bed, Wen's arm protectively wrapped around Olivia's waist. They quickly back out of the room but eye the couple around the corner. "Aren't they cute" Mo states "glad I'm not sharing a bed with her now though." "I thought I said no canoodling on this trip" Stella says annoyed but Mo eyes her and she adds "but they are cute."


End file.
